So far there has been systems to check if pictures and/or sound to be recorded can be well recorded on a tape. Such systems tells how to record, but do not provide any means to record and check at the same time. Consequently, checking has to follow recording when the recording is finished. On account of that, fail to record was unavoidable.
However, according to the invention, one video tape deck is assigned to recording and another to reproducing a tape, so that viewers can check recorded pictures and sound offhand with the result that they never fail to record them.